


The Emperor

by wingedwitch



Series: Star Crossed Metropolis [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Other, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Luthors have been graced with a new addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor

He stands near a set of large, clear windows in the mansion, rocking their baby girl and singing softly as Lana watches from just inside the door frame. She hasn't seen Lex be this gentle in years, and never this tender. With the way he holds Juliet and looks down at her with such adoration, she almost forgets who he is. She doesn't see a ruthless ruler, the dark lord she let conquer her not so long ago. She sees a loving father, a king and his little princess who he will watch over all the days of his life.

When he turns and catches sight of her approach, he smiles and announces to their daughter that Mommy is here and shifts her into Lana's arms. When her gaze travels from the baby back to him, back to that bright smile that still graces his face, she wonders if maybe Lex Luthor is a man she could love after all.


End file.
